


sea, sky and shrewdness

by ziascores



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Drama & Romance, F/F, Minor Character Death, Threesome - F/F/F, fem!Percy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziascores/pseuds/ziascores
Summary: With Annabeth missing and Thalia being impossible, let's see how our daughter of Poseidon handles the quest with a confused goat boy, two hunters and an annoying daughter of Zeus! Set during Titan's Curse with Fem!Percy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Thalia Grace, Artemis/Zoë Nightshade (Percy Jackson), Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. westover hall

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of The Titan's Curse with our epic trio... let's see how it turns out!

_**CHAPTER 1 - westover hall** _

To say that Pearl was having the time of her life would be an understatement. What was supposed to be a simple mission turned out to be a total disaster, and now she was left wondering at what point it all went wrong.

They had done like Grover asked them to do. Go to Westover Hall, blend in and dance like the others teenagers to distract Thorn, pick up the kids and return to the Camp. There. Simple. 

Except that nothing ever goes as planned for Pearl Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. She couldn’t say that she had been completely focused on her task, but it was really difficult given the circumstances.

First of all, who would be sane enough to send both Pearl and Thalia on a quest together, knowing that they were likely to end up losing their temper? The ride in Sally Jackson’s car was surprisingly peaceful, but from the moment Thalia used the Mist with a simple snap of her fingers, Pearl had been having a hard time reigning her jealousy in.

Then, why did Grover had to invite them when the military high school was having a party? Sure it was the perfect way to blend in, but for the life of her Pearl could not dance. Especially not with Annabeth. 

“Are you going to dance with me or what?” she had said, offering her hand and leading Pearl to the dance floor. Pearl could not remember a time where she had been that close to someone. She could feel the warmth of Annabeth’s hand on her waist, count her freckles and smell her minty breath. 

And finally, just as Pearl was about to get overwhelmed by Annabeth’s presence, it turned out that not only the two demigods were important, but their aura also caught the attention of a powerful monster.

Which is why Pearl found herself pinned to the wall in an empty classroom with the di Angelo siblings and a burning pain in her left shoulder. Oh, did she also forget to mention that a manticore was threatening them?

“The three of you will come with me. Now if you make any noise, call for help or try to fight, I will show you how accurate I can be. Let’s just say that Jackson is lucky my dart only brushed her shoulder.” Thorn said, while leading them in the woods.

Pearl knew that the poison was slowly making her more vulnerable. She could defend herself with Riptide and her hidden shield, but that would mean abandoning the di Angelo siblings behind. 

Upon reaching a cliff, she used her telepathic link with Grover to send him a distress message. And one thing leading to another, the six of them ended up surrounded and cornered by Thorn and a helicopter.

“You couldn’t wait for us and had to go and play the hero again, right Jackson?” Thalia managed to spit at Pearl’s face while simultaneously avoiding a dart.

“Not my fault if you’re so slow to catch up with me. Also, weren’t you off somewhere flirting with one of those boys?” the other girl slyly replied, before deflecting a dart aimed at Thalia with her shield.

“Speaking about that, how went your dance with dear Annabeth?” she inquired with a smirk and a sideways mocking glance.

“What does it have to do with flirting?” Pearl wondered, clearly confused. She paused for a second to look at Annabeth, not seeing the danger until she felt a stinging pain in her right thigh. She looked up and saw Thalia’s horrified face, before tumbling to the ground.

She couldn’t feel her leg, but managed to prop herself up on her elbows. Her vision was starting to blur and she was already seeing black spots.

They were fighting a losing battle and, judging by Thorn’s vicious laugh, everybody knew it.

The call of a hunting horn echoed in the forest.

 _‘The last thing we need right now is mortals to worry about.’_ Pearl mused, at the same time Thalia thought _‘We’re doomed.’_ Their thoughts could almost be heard in the silence that reigned over the clearing.

Said silence shattered by the hiss of a silver arrow, which ended up lodging itself in Thorn’s shoulder. While he was wailing in agony, not believing what was happening, Pearl managed to sit and grab her shield. Waves of poison spikes were shot towards the trees, and in doing so the manticore’s tail hit Thalia, sending her crashing into Pearl.

“Fuck off, Grace.” she weakly managed to say.

“Then stop getting in my way, dumbass.” she quickly replied, standing straight up and helping the other girl to her feet.

Struggling to balance herself on her uninjured leg, Pearl could only watch in awe as a dozen of girls emerged from the forest, shooting arrow after arrow at Thorn. 

“The Hunters!” Annabeth exclaimed, still standing near the cliff with the di Angelo.

“Wonderful. Just what we needed.” Thalia muttered sarcastically. 

“Are you seriously mad that they’re helping us do what we couldn’t?” the injured girl incredulously asked her.

“And of course you would be the one falling for their little act. You don’t know the first thing about them, and yet you’re fascinated, huh?” she snappily replied.

“They helped us. What is wrong with you?”

“We probably could have handled Thorn ourselves, had it not been for your little hero complex!” she nearly shouted.

Too occupied by their argument, they almost didn’t notice the girl with coppery skin and a little silver circled perched in her hair stepping forward. She addressed a young girl, who seemed to be the leader even though she couldn’t be more than twelve. 

“Permission to kill, my lady?”

As Thorn started to protest, Thalia looked ready to murder him with her spear. The leader just smirked and waved him off.

“Zoë, permission granted.”

Thorn made a guttural noise with his throat, and then sneered. 

“If I cannot have these alive… I shall have them dead!” he shouted, lunging at Thalia and Pearl. None of them had enough time or strength left to raise their respective shields or duck out of the way.

“No!” they heard Annabeth’s desperate cry. The demigod charged the monster, ignoring Zoë’s warning. “Get back, half-blood!” Zoë yelled. “Get out of the line of fire!”

Had it not been for Thalia’s arms circling her, Pearl didn’t know what she would have been capable to do. Anything to protect Annabeth. But Thalia seemed to know better. The next order didn’t come off as a shock to her.

“Fire!”

As the Hunters let their arrows loose, Pearl heard herself scream. It all happened in slow motion for her. All of the arrows caught Thorn, but as he stumbled off the cliff they were standing on, promising that the Hunters would pay, he took Annabeth with him.

“Annabeth!” Pearl cried, freeing herself from Thalia’s vice and running after her despite her injury. 

The background was slowly fading away. She was aware of bullets being shot, the helicopter becoming a flock of ravens and scattering across the sky, but her attention was elsewhere. 

She looked down at the ocean, searching for her friend.

Nothing. Annabeth was gone.

She felt numb. She came too late.

As she stumbled away from the edge of the cliff, her gaze landed on a baseball cap and it took all her willpower to not let the tears flow. Pearl put it slowly in her pocket and proceeded to look at the newcomers. 

Some of them looked dangerous, others slightly intrigued as they got nearer to us. The one called Zoe seemed to know Thalia, observing her with a wary expression.

“You!” she glared at Zeus’s daughter.

“Zoë Nightshade,” she eventually said with a raised eyebrow. “Perfect timing, as usual.”

“Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady,” she said in a monotonous voice, ignoring Thalia.

Their leader nodded. “Yes, some of Chiron's campers, I see.”

Pearl didn’t know what was happening, and didn’t really give a damn about it. One thing was for sure though, these people weren’t going to help them find Annabeth.

“Annabeth. You have to let us save her!” she demanded, refusing to give up on her.

They all turned to face her, having momentarily forgotten about her presence. The leader spoke up.

“I am sorry, Pearl Jackson. But your friend is beyond help.”

 _‘No,’_ she thought, _‘Annabeth cannot have left me.’_ She tried to make her way back to the edge of the cliff, determined to go in the water anyway. However, Thalia surged behind her and circled her, stopping altogether her movements.

“You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs,” the girl continued, in an admonishing tone.

“Let me go!” she screamed at the demigod holding her. “And you, who do you think you are?” she icily asked the girl, with what little energy she still had.

She saw Zoë move towards her, hand raised as if to slap her. Pearl felt Thalia tense behind her and pull her closer to her chest in a protective way. _‘Right,’_ she bitterly thought, _‘Let them think that you actually care about me when you won’t let me find Annabeth.’_

“No,” the girl with auburn hair ordered, and Zoë put her arm down. “I sense no disrespect, Zoë. She is simply distraught, she does not understand.” She turned to look at Pearl, who looked pale and exhausted, restrained by her supposed friend. “I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt.”

Upon hearing this, the emotions of the day added to the poison in her organism caught up with Pearl’s resistance and she felt herself slip out of consciousness. 

She vaguely registered Thalia’s frantic calls and the warmth of her embrace, before everything went dark.


	2. an oath to remember

_**CHAPTER 2 - an oath to remember** _

For the first time since winter had started, Pearl felt completely rested. No nightmares had troubled her sleep and she didn’t recall tossing around much. Therefore, waking up in a warm embrace only felt natural to her, in her sleepy state of mind. 

However, as she slowly started regaining consciousness, Pearl became increasingly aware of the body holding hers from behind. _‘Oh gods,’_ she prayed, internally panicking, _‘don’t let it be Grace. Anyone but her.’_

As she was debating over whether or not opening her eyes and taking a peak, she felt the person beneath her shift slightly, and in doing so she caught a whiff of their perfume. _‘Orange and amber.’_ she mused. _‘What happened to the don’t-stand-in-my-way rule, Grace?’_

Her ironic trail of thoughts brought back Westover’s memories, ones that she wishes weren’t real. Not wanting to dwell longer on Annabeth’s disappearance and its implications, she sat up and stretched her muscles. Her shoulder was still sore, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her thigh.

 _‘Shouldn’t I be healed by now with the nectar?’_ she thought, wincing a little as she moved her leg.

“They ran out of nectar.” said Thalia, as if reading her mind.

She felt the other girl get up, and Pearl turned her head to look at her. Their eyes locked and, for a moment, she allowed herself to feel protected rather than irked in the other’s presence.

A flapping sound followed by a cold yet soft voice interrupted their staring contest.

“Pearl Jackson.” said the girl, Zoë, if she remembered correctly. “Come with me. Artemis wishes to speak with thee.” she demanded before exiting their tent.

“Hurry up then Jackson. Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting, no?” Thalia scoffed, looking quite unnerved. 

“Shut up and try to make yourself useful for once.” Pearl angrily replied, leaving the tent without sparing her a second glance. Had she turned back, she would have seen the crestfallen look upon Thalia’s face, an expression that she was quick to school back into a neutral mask.

Limping around the improvised camp, the demigod couldn’t help but be impressed by the efficiency of it all. Seven large silver tents were erected circularly around a campfire, and a pack of wolves was being fed by a red-haired huntress.

Pearl came to a sudden halt behind Zoë, in front of what was probably Artemis’s tent. The huntress then lifted the lap that led into the largest tent, and motioned for her to enter.

 _‘By the gods.’_ were her exact thoughts as she took in her surroundings. Every single spot was either occupied by pelts, furs or hunt trophies. _‘Wait, is that a living deer?’_

“Join us, Pearl Jackson.” a voice startled her from her contemplation. 

As she looked up, she was met with the sight of Artemis, goddess of hunt and moon, smiling slightly at her. Feeling quite vulnerable under her intense stare, she sat across from her and crossed her legs. She noticed that Bianca di Angelo was also here. 

‘Have they explained things to her? And how did she take the news?’ she wondered, as the other girl looked small and scared. She sent her a reassuring smile that the younger girl weakly returned. 

“Are you surprised by my age?” Artemis questioned. 

“I find it a little unsettling, yes.” she replied, confused.

“I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want,” Artemis said, her voice aloof and proud. “But this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I patron, before they go astray.”

“Go astray?”

“Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure.” Her eyes narrowed. “Forget themselves.”

“Well that explains the absence of boys, I guess.” she thought aloud, watching as Zoë sat down next to Artemis, all the while seemingly observing carefully her reactions.

“Indeed. It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp.” the goddess explained. “Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. I turned the last one into a jackalope I think.”

She continued, more seriously. “Anyway, I asked you here for several reasons. First of all, I want you to tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the disturbing things the monster said. But I'd like to hear them from you.” 

So she did. The more she told them, the more they looked anxious. Pearl knew that they were hoping to find answers, but upon naming the General and the Great Stirring, they seemed almost fearful. Zoë especially.

“[…] and then he said ‘Soon we shall have the most important monster of all - the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.’ And that’s it.” she finished.

“I’ve been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster.” Artemis said, shaking her head.

“We will leave right away, my lady.” announced her lieutenant, jaw set in determination.

“No, Zoë. I must do this alone.”

“But, Artemis!” she protested, with a worried glance.

“This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me.” she stated, voice quite harsh.

“As... as you wish, my lady.” 

Pearl realized with a start that the two women were acting like a married couple. _‘Interesting.’_

“I will find this creature,” Artemis promised, her voice dangerous. “And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in.”

“You know what the monster is?” asked Pearl.

“Let us pray I am wrong.” 

_‘Well, if a goddess has to pray… Although this quest looks exciting.’_ she pondered. 

As she moved her right leg to the side, she couldn’t help but wince in pain, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Artemis.

“Oh sorry, I never meant to make you wait so long.” she guiltily exclaimed, before hovering in front of her. She gently placed her hands on both injuries, and Pearl closed her eyes as waves of pain shot through her, before feeling light-headed. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Artemis and couldn’t help but blush, their proximity making her quite uncomfortable. _‘The fuck happened?’_

“You normally shouldn’t feel pain now. Having a twin like Apollo has its perks sometimes.” the goddess explained, returning to her previous seat next to a quite immobile Zoë. 

_‘Is she jealous?’_ Pearl wondered, catching Zoë’s glare.

“Now concerning your friend Annabeth,” Artemis went on, “some magic is at work and she has vanished. However do not despair for her. She was a brave maiden and if she can be found, I shall find her.”

“Right. Thank you, lady Artemis.” she said, feeling relieved but also trying to figure out a way to find her. _‘I’ll have to ask the Oracle. Sounds like a quest for me.’_

Artemis then turned to Bianca. “And now there is one last decision to make. Have you made up your mind, my girl?”

The girl hesitated. “I'm still thinking about it.”

“Thinking about what?” asked Pearl, not understanding where this was going. She could see Zoë rolling her eyes in the background.

“They... they've invited me to join the Hunt,” Bianca explained.

“Is this an offer that you often make, or do your recruits have to possess some prerequisite qualities?” Pearl addressed Artemis. “I thought that you only selected the best warriors, through some tests, no?” 

“Any maiden is welcome. But it is not a decision to take lightly. It has consequences.” the goddess replied, tilting her head in confusion. “How well is your knowledge on Hunters, dear?”

“Not much, I believe. If I must be honest, I was only aware of their existence back on the cliff.” At this point of the conversation, she could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks, both from the term of endearment and the shame. “What do you get by joining the Hunters?” she asked, her interest piqued.

“To begin with… immortality.” answered Zoë.

 _‘Oh. What many wish to hear, I guess.’_ she thought, incredulity displayed on her face. 

Artemis chuckled. “Zoë rarely lies about anything. My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal, unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath.”

“What oath?” Pearl questioned. Judging by the quick look Artemis and Zoe exchanged, she was starting to sound far too interested in this, but she couldn’t care less at the moment.

“To forswear romantic love forever,” Artemis said. “To never grow up,” she continued. “Never get married. To be a maiden eternally.”

“Like you?” she asked. Artemis nodded. “So you just go around the country recruiting everyone willing to accept your oath?”

“Indeed. All who honor the goddess may join.” said Zoë. “Like Bianca.”

“Her brother can’t be a Hunter of course, but she will be able to see him from time to time at Camp. She will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And she will have a new family. Us.” Artemis specified.

 _‘A new family, free of responsibility.’_ the words echoed in her head, but also in her heart. Pearl was so lost in thoughts that she almost missed Bianca’s allegiance.

“I...” She stuttered, and for a moment Pearl doubted that she would repeat the oath. However, she gulped and continued. “I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt. That's it?”

The lieutenant nodded. “If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding.”

All of them looked to Artemis. “I accept it,” she solemnly said.

The silver glow of the goddess's magic was cast over the room, filling Bianca with the utter peace and strength of so many young women, all of those under Artemis's patronage. 

Pearl couldn’t help but bask in it. She breathed in deeply, already feeling the effect fading away.

“Welcome, sister,” Zoë smiled, for the first time since they met.

Artemis stared gravely at the newest Hunter. “Remember your pledge. It is now your life.” She then made a shooing gesture with a smirk. “Zoë will show you around our camp.”

As the two girls exited the tent, she turned to Pearl. “I believe that we have another matter to discuss, no? Two new Hunters in a row would be a first, and I can assure you that I hadn’t seen that one coming, daughter of Poseidon.”

Pearl gulped, before taking a decision. The right decision, or so she hoped.


	3. rise and shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Lemon alert**

_**CHAPTER 3 - rise and shine** _

Pearl looked around the camp, searching for Thalia. She felt guilty and anxious, which infuriated her to no end. After all, it wasn’t like she had to justify her choices to the girl who made her life impossible, right? 

She found her sitting still at the foot of a large tree. For a moment, she observed her closely, feeling off for some reason. As if also struggling with something, Thalia got up and began to pace, threading her fingers through her dark hair. 

_‘Should I go and tell her? She probably heard the news anyway.’_ Poseidon’s daughter thought, quite uncertain of her next course of action.

As she looked up, she was met with Thalia’s hard stare and took a deep breath before heading to her. She knew that confrontation couldn’t be avoided. _‘The sooner the better, especially if they’re all too occupied to notice us.’_ she pondered while walking. 

Around her the Hunters were breaking camp probably as quickly as they’d set it up, paying her no mind.

“I see that they wasted no time.” Thalia sarcastically commented as soon as she was close enough to hear her without having to shout over the wind. 

“You’re one to talk, already accusing me of something when I don’t even know what it is that you’re talking about!” she angrily replied, shivering from the cold.

“Stop playing dumb, Seaweed Brain. I’m talking about Bianca joining the Hunters,” she spat the name with disgust. “Are the rumors true?” she icily asked.

Pearl nodded, confused, “Well yes, obviously. Have you not seen the change in Bianca? It’s like she’s surrounded by a silver haze, and she carries herself more confidently.” 

“I saw her leaving the tent and being shown around by that stuck-up lieutenant. No, I wasn’t talking about Bianca,” she replied, growing more and more agitated. “Is it true that Poseidon’s only daughter might join the Hunt?”

 _‘Oh. Word travels fast, I guess.’_ Pearl thought with a start.

“Right. Listen, I don’t know what is your fucking problem with them, and quite frankly I don’t care. First of all, you’re being incredibly rude to them even though they helped us. And now, you want to tell me what to do? Well if you think that you’re in any position to make demands you’re damn wrong. Unbelievable.” she scoffed. 

As she spoke, Pearl could see the inner turmoil in Thalia’s eyes. Just as she was about to say something to her, Artemis called out Pearl’s name.

“This conversation is far from over.” she heard Thalia mutter angrily, as she made her way towards the goddess.

 _‘I guess I’ll never know what she meant to tell me then.’_ she thought, glancing sideways to where Bianca sat off to one side, talking with Nico. She could tell from his gloomy face that she was explaining her decision to join the Hunt. 

_‘If I joined, I wouldn’t have to explain myself to anyone as it is,’_ she reflected, grazing the silver flyer in her pocket with the tip of her fingers. _‘Especially not to Thalia.’_

“You’re waiting for sunrise?” she asked Artemis as she reached the seemingly lost in thoughts goddess.

“For my brother. Yes. He’s so lazy during winter.”

_‘Wait, I thought the sun was a star, not a god. It’s impossible.’_

“It's not exactly as you think,” Artemis said, like she was reading her mind. 

“Oh, okay.” As Pearl started to relax, there was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth. 

“Don't look,” Artemis advised. “Not until he parks.”

_‘Parks?’_

She averted her eyes, and saw that the other kids were doing the same. The light and warmth intensified, before suddenly dying. 

_‘Holy shit.’_ Standing before her was a red convertible Maserati, glowing from the warmth it radiated. However, Pearl’s astonished look quickly vanished when the driver got out, bright smile and good looks, which didn’t go unnoticed by a certain someone.

“Wow,” she heard Thalia mutter from behind. “Apollo is hot.”

“He's the sun god,” she said, turning around with an eye roll. 

“That's not what I meant,” the dark-haired girl sultrily replied.

“Oh, now I know why you won’t even consider joining the Hunt. I forgot just how much of a flirt you were,” she pettily stated, feeling quite infuriated by the situation.

“And I know why you want to join this stupid hunt, darling. Not my fault if you haven’t had any luck in the dating field, and therefore give up on finding love.”

“Well at least I’m not some little attention-craving girl like some of us here.” she said, shrugging off the comment.

“Who knew Jackson here could be such a prude?”

Before things could escalate further, Apollo called out Thalia’s name and beckoned her forward with his smile, _‘His stupid Colgate winning smile.’_

“Thalia, right? I've heard all about you.” 

Thalia blushed, prompting another eye roll. “Hi, Lord Apollo.”

“Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half-sister.” Upon hearing this, Pearl couldn’t help but snicker behind her hand, unnerving Thalia. “Used to be a tree, didn’t you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees.”

Apollo then looked at her, and his eyes narrowed. “Pearl Jackson?” 

“Yes, sir,” she said, adding the “sir” as an afterthought, all too aware of immortals’ tendency to get offended easily. She felt Apollo study her, but in the end he didn’t say anything. _‘Charming but creepy.’_

“Well!” he said at last. “We’d better load up, huh?” 

In the end, they ended up loading a Turtle Top shuttle bus, like the ones used for school basketball games. Apollo wasn’t even bothered by the loss of his Maserati.

“Here, sweetheart,” he said to Zoë as she picked up her camping pack. “Let me get that.” 

Zoë recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously, and Pearl noticed that Artemis’s knuckles had turned white.

“Brother,” the goddess thundered. “You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart.”

 _‘Is it just me or are they really close?’_ Pearl wondered, taking in the way Artemis was standing right in front of Zoë, shielding her from Apollo’s view. 

Apollo spread his hands. “Sorry. I forgot. I’ll be out of your hair, just be careful sister.” 

As he headed towards the bus, Pearl realized that it was just her and the two girls left. She faced the goddess, feeling her stare.

“I will see you by winter solstice, Pearl Jackson. I’ll be awaiting your final decision,” she announced, proceeding to turn towards her lieutenant. “Zoë, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do.”

Zoë straightened. “Yes, my lady.” 

Wanting to give them some privacy, she walked towards the bus and noticed Grover waiting for her. As she looked back, she saw that Artemis and her huntress were hugging and softly whispering what probably were parting words.

Finally, the goddess sprinted out of the clearing in a silver flash, while Zoë joined them aboard.

From the moment Apollo turned to them and asked, “Who wants to drive?” jangling the car keys on his finger, Pearl knew they were doomed. The god took his sweet time in choosing their driver, finally focusing on Thalia.

“Daughter of Zeus!” he said. “Lord of the sky. Perfect.” 

“Oh, no.” Thalia shook her head. “No, thanks.”

“C’mon,” Apollo said. “How old are you?”

Thalia hesitated. “I don’t know.”

Apollo tapped his linger to his lips. “You're fifteen, almost sixteen. Which means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit!”

Thalia shifted her feet nervously. “Uh…” 

Pearl decided to tease her a little, enjoying her flustered face. “What? Don’t tell me that Zeus’s daughter is afraid of heights! If you want me to drive just tell me, honey.”

Thalia fixed her with a murderous glare. “I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Don’t sweat it! Maine to Long Island is a really short trip, and your daddy isn’t going to blast vow out of the sky.” 

Apollo laughed good-naturally, and pushed Thalia in the driver seat while hitting a button on the dashboard, taking away the manual mode. 

_‘Why did I let that happen?’_ were Pearl’s thoughts as Thalia clearly struggled with the velocity of the car, almost sending them crashing into some trees. _‘I almost feel bad for her.’_

“What's wrong?” she asked her. 

“Nothing,” she said shakily, gritting her teeth. “I’ve got it under control!” 

But suddenly the bus pitched down and somebody screamed. Now they were heading straight towards the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to their right. 

“Pull up!” Pearl yelled, as Apollo was thrown somewhere in the back of the bus. “There!” she pointed with evident relief. “Long Island, dead ahead. Slow down.”

“I'm under control,” Thalia muttered. “I'm under control.”

They were only a few hundred yards away, when the sun bus pitched forward and Pearl felt herself lose balance. As it slammed into the Camp Half-Blood canoe lake, she fell onto something soft, eyes closed and holding onto dear life to said soft thing.

As the bus bobbed to the surface, Pearl opened her eyes to the sight of a disheveled Thalia. Turns out she had landed straight onto her lap, and was currently holding her waist tightly. Too tightly. Still winded from the shock, it took her some time to stand up and let go of Thalia. 

_‘I’m never ever letting her drive again.’_

“You sure about being Zeus’s daughter?” she couldn’t resist teasing her with a smug smile, as they climbed off the bus.

“Fuck off, Jackson.”

It was then that Pearl noticed how Thalia’s soaked shirt was sticking to her skin, as a result of landing in a lake. She couldn’t help but admire the way her shirt, now basically see through, clings to her abs and reveals the varying lines of her very defined musculature. She also noticed how it showed off the lines of her bra in full detail. 

“Like what you see?” Thalia sultrily asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Pearl almost jumped back with a start, catching the girl’s smirk.

“You wish. You should probably get dried off, though,” she replied while quickly getting out of the water. 

“Care to help me out of my shirt, darling?” she seductively asked, pulling Pearl closer to her by the waist.

Blushing and stuttering, the girl quickly distanced herself and dried Thalia’s shirt with a waving hand. _‘I can’t believe she caught me staring,’_ she thought, troubled. _‘Fucking Grace.’_

After Chiron’s warm welcoming, Pearl quickly made her way to Poseidon’s baby blue cabin. ‘I can’t believe how sore I am from this trip with the Hunters. A nap would be more than welcome.’ she reflected, letting out a long sigh as she entered her cabin. Just as she began to change her underpants, she was shoved into a wall. She turned back, drawing riptide in her hand, but it was slapped off her hand.

“Grace? What the hell!” She asked, frightened. 

“That hurt. And here I thought that you wanted me to give you a little visit, after our crash landing. And this is the treatment I get?” Thalia asked, feigning pain while pressing her right hand to her heart.

“Oh come on. I have given you free access, alongside Annabeth. If not, you wouldn’t have lasted long in my cabin.” Pearl smirked, still pined to the wall.

“Hmm. I think you have a point,” she shrugged. “So, did you like watching how my shirt got soaked?" Thalia innocently asked, while moving closer to her.

Internally, Pearl was panicking. _‘What is she doing?’_

“As if!” She retorted. “Why would you ever think that?”

Thalia snorted. “Of course. You're such a prude, Jackson. You can't understand these kind of things.”

“I don’t know how many times I will have to tell you Grace, but I am not a prude.” She looked away from Thalia's mocking gaze, blushing under its intensity. “If you must know, I have seen better boobs than those.” She finished lamely.

“Oh, have you now? I don't think you can handle mine, darling.” Thalia whispered seductively. “Show me what you got, oh mighty daughter of Poseidon.” She continued teasing her.

_‘Is she daring me to touch her now? Who does she think she’s messing with?’_

Pearl huffed, then squeezed Thalia's breasts through her shirt, which prompted a sudden squeal from a surprised Thalia. Pearl then cupped her palms around them and slowly caressed her breasts, making Thalia slightly moan, despite her attempts not to.

“I will do it. I don't want to be second. Especially to you.” Pearl whispered in a hushed voice. “Now, are you sure about what you ask? What if someone barges in?” She asked, rather seductively, hands stilled on Thalia’s shirt. 

Electric blue eyes met sea green orbs, both quite darkened by lust.

“I don't care.” Thalia roughly groaned, pining Pearl onto the walls by her hands. She lifted her knee, pressing onto Pearl's crotch. Pearl left out a soft moan.

“Liking this already, are we?” Thalia smugly asked. 

“You wish.” Pearl replied. She tried to say something again, but Thalia captured her lips with her own.

Red lips met in a rough kiss, crashing against one another and sometimes catching against teeth, as their tongues fought for dominance. Orange and salty mint mixed together, shivers running down their spines. Their bodies heated up as the kiss was  
deepened. The leg pressed onto Pearl's crotch went down sub unconsciously.

After a few minutes, they broke up for air and Thalia whispered, “You can yield any time you want, Jackson.” Pearl shook her head. Thalia’s tongue ghosted across the girl’s lips for nothing more than a moment before they parted and hot breath mixed together as tongues flicked hungrily across teeth.

Thalia then leaned in and huskily whispered, “You're too bold for your own good.” She teasingly ran her tongue on the fold of Pearl's ear. Pearl tilted back her head while closing her eyes, giving Thalia free access to her neck, which she eagerly took.

Thalia's tongue glided down towards Pearl's neck, sweeping her right cheek, which made Pearl's eyes snap open. After a few licks and nibbles, Thalia trailed her lips along the curve of a strong bronze colored jaw line. There was the faint taste of salt.

As she reached her shoulders, she nipped at the sharp collar bones, causing a sharp intake of breath from Pearl.

“Oww!” Pearl yelped, in a lower voice. 

“Can't take a nibble?” Thalia mocked. 

“That wasn't a nibble. You bit on my shoulder!” Pearl weakly said.

"Complains won’t do. I’ll make you feel good.” Thalia murmured. Pearl rolled her eyes, but as Thalia's tongue hovered over the hickey, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, her head turned towards the dark-haired girl.

 _‘What is happening to me? She’s a girl, I can’t be enjoying this…’_ were Pearl’s last coherent thoughts.

Thalia grabbed Pearl's neck, this time her tongue trailing lightly down its length, calling forth goosebumps. It ended its journey at Pearl's purple T-shirt's neckline.

“Let's get you out of this, Jackson.” Thalia said, releasing Pearl's hands, only to pin them again by one hand, the other rolling Pearl's shirt upwards. Tossing the garment aside, she revealed Pearl's tanned torso and nice, perky breasts, concealed in a red bra.

“Not exactly the color of the sea. Clarisse will love to hear all about your bra's color.” Pearl giggled at the dirty joke. However, her jaw went slack when Thalia unclasped her bra.

 _‘Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.’_ She couldn’t think straight, feeling very vulnerable topless.

“They look delicious Jackson, mind if I taste them?” Thalia asked, while caressing each of her breasts. 

Pearl rolled up her eyes again, “Of course you will.” Thalia smirked, leaning towards Pearl's torso, and breathed on her body.

“Smell of sea. Hope those taste salty.” She murmured, her breath coming as hot puffs on the other girl’s skin and sending shivers down her spine. Pearl was glad that Thalia's eyes never met her flustered cheeks. 

“Your nipples.” She ghosted her fingers over them, which made Pearl shiver slightly. 

“Yeah, what about them?” Pearl asked in a challenging tone. 

“They're so hard, for me? You shouldn't have.”

Without warning, Thalia began to suck on her breast. Her tongue was dancing around the rosy nipple, her free hand kneading the other breast, pressing and cupping it. Her lips were tightening around Pearl's already hard nipple, making the girl moan, not letting out any words. 

Thalia nibbled on her nipple making Pearl gasp and arch into the hot mouth that worked against sensitive skin. “You like this, don't you?” Thalia asked, feeling smug when Pearl didn't reply. “I take your silence as a yes.”

Thalia continued to work her assault on Pearl's breasts, her right hand drifting down to her muscular abdomen, and the daughter of Poseidon felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. Thalia's fingers pressed to Pearl's belly button. “A piercing will do,” she murmured quietly, as her hand swept her abdomen another time, pressing against Pearl's abs teasingly. Pearl shuddered at Thalia's fingers, her body shaking rhythmically.

Thalia's hand found its way onto Pearl's belt. “Hmm. Undoing the belt or unzipping the trousers? What do I do?” she slowly asked, leaning back from the girl’s breasts.

Under different circumstances Pearl would have been embarrassed by the disappointed whine that clawed its way from her throat, but here she did not care. She looked at her, eyes glassy and unfocused, pupils dilated by lust. “Whatever Grace” she replied, quite unnerved by the girl’s teasing.

Thalia rolled her eyes at the comment, running her fingers across her pelvis, brushing her upper thighs, then sneakily positioning themselves onto her zipper. Thalia slowly and teasingly undid the zipper, never looking away from Pearl’s disheveled state.

“Red thong, I see. You're not exactly as innocent as I thought. Dirty girl.” Thalia hoarsely whispered. Pearl tried to appear indifferent, as Thalia's fingers brushed her clit, through her thong.

“Hmmn!” She let out a moan, as Thalia's fingers began to rub her clit. 

_‘It feels so good,’_ Pearl's hips buckled with pleasure.

“You like this don't you, you dirty slut?” Thalia asked smugly. Pearl tried to keep her mouth shut, not wanting to satisfy Thalia, but eventually, “Ye-yes!” Came the breathless reply.

Thalia smiled smugly, “Hmm. So wet for me. Tell me to stop, and I will.” 

She released Pearl's hands and continued rubbing her clit, harder and harder, Pearl's hands tightening on Thalia's waist. The sharp sting of nails digging lightly into pale skin was followed by a low hiss of pleasure from the daughter of Zeus. 

“Fuck you Grace!” Pearl panted. Thalia's smug smile never wiped away from her face. “No, fuck you Pearl.” she whispered, electricity in her hand, literary.

“Oh fuck!” Pearl’s moaning grew, just like Thalia's smile. “Yes! Make me cum! Please make me cum!” After a few rough strokes, Pearl arched back as her body jerked and she squirted, juices flowing everywhere.

Thalia’s words fell in a husky whisper against the shaking girl’s ear, “I made you squirt, didn't I?” 

Pearl panted, still recovering from the orgasm, “That's just a daughter of Poseidon thing. I can have much more multiple orgasms and squirts without draining.” She shrugged it off .

Thalia smirked mischievously, looking quite proud of herself. “Whatever Jackson. Turn around and hands on the wall.”

_‘Why am I even agreeing to this?’_

Pearl turned around and she kept her hands on the wall, just as Thalia asked.

“I still think you’re a prude, Jackson.” Thalia said with a naughty smile, giving her a hard slap on her butt. “See you later, sweetheart.” She then left Pearl and exited Poseidon's cabin, a spring in her step.

 _‘I can't believe that fucking bitch did this to me.’_ Pearl thought. She was left alone, shocked and angry at herself for enjoying what happened with the dark-haired girl. _‘I thought she was straight,’_ was the thought that plagued her mind, leaving her more confused than ever.


	4. advice from a daughter of Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silena helping a clueless Pearl... in a rather surprising way.

_**CHAPTER 4 - advice from a daughter of Aphrodite**_

Walking around the camp, feeling quite rested after a warm bath, Pearl couldn’t help but take in the peaceful atmosphere reigning over the normally agitated camp. 

The Hunters had yet to emerge from Cabin Eight, where they had settled, and seeing as there weren’t that much campers in winter, Camp Half-Blood appeared quite empty, compared to summer.

Looking around, Pearl spotted Charlotte Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin stoking the forge outside the camp armory. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, from the Hermes cabin, were picking the lock on the camp store. And a few kids from the Ares cabin were having a snowball fight with the wood nymphs at the edge of the forest. That was about it. 

As she neared the Big House, she noticed the fire flickering in the attic window of the building, where the Oracle dwelt. She knew that she would have to go to her, after speaking with Chiron and Dionysus. 

She entered the Big House, stepping carefully under strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth and the air smelled like hot chocolate. Mr. D, the camp director, Chiron, Grover and Nico were playing a quiet game of cards in the parlor. 

Quite surprisingly so, Nico appeared quite excited and not at all frightened or disturbed by the previous events. 

“Pearl! Want to play Uno with us?” he greeted the older demigod, upon seeing her.

She shook her head, apologetically. “Thanks, but I have to speak with Chiron and Mr. D first. Rain check?”

“Sure.”

“Nico, how about I show you our orientation film?” asked Grover, already standing up. As he walked past Pearl, she sent him a thankful smile.

“Orientation film?” she heard Nico ask, his voice fading away as he followed the goat boy out of the room. "Is it G or PG? Because Bianca is kind of strict —" 

Once they were out of earshot, Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. “Pearl, please sit down. Thalia already told us her side of the story, but I need you to answer a question.” he explained. 

Pearl couldn’t help but grit her teeth at the evocation of Thalia’s name, still not quite over what happened. _‘Don’t think about it now. Think of Mr. D’s choice of clothing for example,’_ she angrily thought, refusing to give it too much importance. Her gaze then settled on Mr. D, dressed in his neon orange leopard-skin warm-up suit and his purple running shoes. _‘Quite an eyesight.’_

She focused back on Chiron as he continued, “Could you tell us precisely how Annabeth disappeared?”

Pearl fought back the lump in her throat and took a deep breath before reporting the painful event, trying her best to suppress the slight waver in her voice. When she was done, Chiron turned to Mr. D. “We should launch a search for Annabeth immediately.”

“I'll go,” she quickly offered.

Mr. D sniffed. “Certainly not! Your friend already proposed herself, and the answer is still the same.”

Pearl started complaining, but Mr. D held up his hand. 

“From what you have told me,” Mr. D said, “we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost Annie Bell…” 

“Annabeth,” Pearl snapped.

“Yes, yes,” he said, not paying her any mind. “And you procured a small annoying boy to replace her. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that this Annie girl is dead.” 

_‘How dare he…?’_ was all she could think about, astonished by his minimal care.

“Annabeth may be alive,” Chiron said, looking like he was having trouble sounding upbeat. “She's very bright. If... if our enemies have her, she will try to play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate.” 

“In which case” said Mr. D, “I'm afraid she will have to be smart enough to escape on her own.”

She would have gotten up from the table, had it not been for the hands on her shoulders, discreetly pushing her down. Orange and amber filled up her nose. _‘Not again.’_ She mentally groaned.

“Pearl.” Thalia's tone was full of warning. 

For a second, there was no sound except the crackle of the fire. Pearl was so angry that she didn’t care if her opponent was a god, she just couldn’t stand his permanent fed up attitude. Thalia’s hands were pressing her shoulders more forcefully.

“Pearl,” Chiron said quickly, preventing her from saying anything stupid, “you and Thalia go down to the cabins. Inform the campers we’ll be playing capture the flag this evening.” 

“Capture the flag?” she asked, still fuming. “But we don’t have enough — " 

“It is a tradition,” Chiron said. “A friendly match, whenever the Hunters visit.”

“Yeah,” Thalia muttered. “I bet it’s real friendly. Come on, Pearl.” 

She hauled the demigod out of the Big House before further damage could be done. As soon as they were out of sight, Pearl yanked her hand out of the other girl’s grasp.

“You've already got Ares on your bad side,” Thalia reminded her as they trudged toward the cabins. “You need another immortal enemy?”

_‘I don’t need another lecture, no thanks.’_

“What I don’t need is you babysitting me. I can manage on my own.” she replied, purposefully avoiding her eyes. “If you must know, I couldn’t help it. It's just so unfair.” 

At this, Thalia tilted her chin towards her with her fingers, forcing angry eyes to meet sad ones.

“Pearl, everything is unfair,” the dark-haired girl muttered in a sad tone, far from the one she was using mere hours ago. “Sometimes I wish...”

She didn’t finish, but despite their recent history, Pearl felt sorry for her. “We’ll get Annabeth back,” she promised. “I just don't know how yet.” She brushed a loose strand of dark hair, tucking it behind Thalia’s ear.

“You're right.” The other girl straightened up. “We’ll find a way.”

Over at the basketball court, a few of the Hunters were shooting hoops. One of them was arguing with a guy from the Ares cabin. The Ares kid had his hand on his sword and the Hunter girl looked like she was going to exchange her basketball for a bow and arrow any second. 

“I'll break that up,” Thalia said. “You circulate around the cabins. Tell everybody about capture the flag tonight.”

“All right. Who’s going to be team captain?” 

She shrugged. “You've been at camp longer. You do it.” 

"If you think that you can ease your way out of this… We can co-captain or something.” she blurted out.

_‘Why, you stupid idiot, it was the perfect occasion to show her that you’re not one to be messed with!’_ she thought, mentally faceplaming. Thalia looked about as comfortable with that as she felt, but she nodded. 

Pearl watched her as she trudged off toward the court, where the Ares camper and the Hunter were trying to kill each other with a sword and a basketball. She hated feeling confused, not knowing why she couldn’t control herself around the other girl.

She made the rounds, telling everybody about capture the flag. Finally, she reached the Hephaestus cabin. She woke up its only occupant from his midday nap, a kid named Victor, and he begrudgingly sat up. 

“We’re doing a game of capture the flag this evening. Us against the Hunters.” she announced.

Upon hearing this, he instantly perked up and straightened in his bed. “Cool! I’ll have to sharpen my sword. And I’ll be able to use my new shield.” As he bolted out of the room, very awake now, Pearl glanced at her wristwatch.

She activated her shield, which creaked noisily as it spiraled out. Thorn's spikes had dented the brass in a dozen places. One gash kept the shield from opening all the way, so it looked like a pizza with two slices missing. The beautiful metal pictures that her brother had crafted were all banged up. 

She decided to ask Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin to fix it for her. _‘She is, after all, the best armorsmith in the camp.’_ With that thought in mind, she made her way towards the camp armory. 

The place never failed to amaze her: giant machines, worktables, maps and schematics were scattered all over. It was difficult to not step on some invention or some sketchbook lying on the floor. She spotted the older girl hunched over some weird design.

As she approached her, she noticed that her features were embellished by the natural glow coming from the fire. Golden olive skin, flushed cheeks, silky dark hair held in a ponytail, and matching dark eyes haunted the nights of many at camp. _‘And I’m no exception.’_

“Hi Becky.” she greeted the sweaty demigod.

“Pearl!” Beckendorf quickly turned around with a huge smile on her face and swept her in a tight hug. “Good to have you back, girl!”

Pearl lifted an eyebrow, secretly touched. “The great Beckendorf is excited to see me? Wow, I’m honored.” 

“You’re always welcome in my forge, Pearl. Also, I heard about Annabeth and if you need me for anything you just have to ask.” she offered, lightly squeezing her hands.

Pearl nodded, “I actually have something for you, Becky.” She took off her wristwatch, “Could you have my shield fixed up for tomorrow?”

The armorsmith reverently lifted the now deployed shield for further examination, whistling. “Damn, and they say demigods take care of their stuff.” 

They both laughed at that, taking in the irony of the statement. 

“Hi Pearl. Already stealing my girlfriend’s attention?” a new voice said from the doorstep.

“Silena!” and “Afternoon babe!” echoed at the same time in the forge.

The daughter of Aphrodite made her way towards them, swaying her ravenous hips. She paused in front of Charlotte, kissing her and nuzzling her neck, before turning to the other girl.

She appeared to be quite irritated. “So, Pearl, how come you haven’t visited me while you were passing by the Aphrodite cabin, hmm?” 

_‘Should have known it.’_

She gulped before replying. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? You’re not a bother! Plus, I always enjoy helping out with girls problems.” She said, furiously agitating her arms around.

Charlotte, looking quite confused, sneaked her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “Why don’t you two take a nice walk while I finish working on Pearl’s shield?”

“Excellent idea, darling. We’ll see you later!”

Pearl glared at a smug-looking Beckendorf, before following Silena out of the room. They walked in relative silence, basking in each other’s calming presence. While it was true that Aphrodite’s descendants inherited her ability to give off peaceful vibes, the daughter of Poseidon possessed the tranquility of the sea, when at ease with her surroundings.

They reached the beach, Pearl’s favorite spot, and sat down on a large dune, facing each other. _‘She’s the only one that I trust enough with this. It’s now or never.’_

“I’m confused.” Pearl blurted out. “And I need you to help me figure it out. Please.”

“It’s normal to be confused, darling. I’ve sensed it when I entered the forge. Now, I may be Aphrodite’s daughter and help you in any way I can, but sexuality is something that you has to determine by yourself.” She took Pearl’s hands in her own, tracing soothing patterns on them. “I spoke with Thalia.”

_‘Shit.’_ Pearl blushed, thinking of their previous activities. “Oh. What did she tell you?”

“That she was trying to make you reconsider your decision to become a huntress. I’m not going to judge you, but I think that you should at least experiment things that you won’t get to do with the Hunt.”

“With everything that happened in those last two years, I haven’t really had the time to think nor do something about it. It’s always been fighting monsters, going on quests and surviving. And I’m probably going to go on another quest, sooner or later. What am I supposed to do now?” Pearl asked, feeling quite vulnerable under the unwavering stare of the other girl.

Silena looked pensive for a few seconds, before resolving whatever inner debate she was having. “Well, what if you took advantage of what little time you have left in order to explore your sexuality? It doesn’t have to mean anything, but it could help you.” 

_‘Oh oh, I know that expression on her face. It means that she’s planning something.’_

“What do you have in mind?”

“Lately, Charlie and I have been thinking of trying something new.” She paused, carefully choosing her words. “We want to spice up our sex life with someone we trust.”

_‘What the fuck?’_ Pearl tensed.

“I - I mean, are you asking me to be part of a threesome? With you and Charlotte?” she almost shrieked.

“Yes, just think about it Pearl. We help you out with your sexuality and you give us a night to remember. If you don’t feel anything, problem solved. But from what I gathered, it’s not likely to happen.” She shrugged, continuing. “And even if you don’t want that, it’s fine. I get that it’s still perceived as weird in our society, even though it’s perfectly okay. Either way, I’ll let you think about it.”

The beautiful girl then turned, facing the ocean but keeping her hands intertwined with Pearl’s.

_‘I can’t believe her. Only a daughter of Aphrodite could go around and say things like that without some warning. A threesome… Well, actions speak louder than words, right? I agree on the fact that it’s strange, but then I haven’t really thought about it. It could take my mind off Thalia’s game and Annabeth’s situation. And if I don’t like it, problem solved like she said. Also it’s not like I haven’t dreamed of Silena and Charlotte. But in a bed, with me?’_

Silena turned around, smirking.

Pearl huffed. _‘She knows I’m tempted by her offer. Fine then. So be it. What do I have to lose?’_

“I didn’t really have a choice, didn’t I?” she admitted.

She winked, looking proud of herself. “Not my fault if we’re that irresistible, darling.” 

“You’re lucky the ocean’s frozen.”

“You’re lucky our bed is quite big.” she said, smirking at the flustered demigod.

At this, Pearl blushed and averted her eyes. “I haven’t even agreed yet!”

“Well, if you want it, and I know you do,” she replied, lifting an eyebrow as if daring her to protest, “you can come by the Aphrodite cabin after capture the flag.” 

She stood up, lifting Pearl up as well. As they made their way back, they talked about light topics which made Pearl feel more at ease. Upon reaching the Poseidon cabin, they parted ways.

Silena caught Pearl’s arm, “Hey, I know that I can be a bit much sometimes, but seriously don’t pressure yourself. If you want to discover this part of you with us, we’ll gladly help. But if it’s too soon, or too different, you’re free to say no and we won’t be offended by that. It’s your decision, and we’ll understand, okay?”

Pearl had never felt so grateful. “Thank you. I appreciate everything you’re doing for me, the both of you.”

“See you later, darling.” Silena slowly kissed the corner of her mouth, then left with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Any constructive feedback is welcome!


End file.
